THE DATE
by landler13
Summary: the date


THE DATE (wala ako magawa)

SC Call Maya at the afternoon for further confirmation of their date:  
Nag ring cellphone ni Maya during breaktime, so nasagot naman nia agad yung tawag

Maya: Hello po SC, bakit po?  
SC: Regarding dun sa DATE? tuloy tayo mamaya ha, i'll pick you up 5pm after your class,ok.  
Maya: AH, cge po sir chief, pero baka maghintay ka, magpapalit pa kasi ng dress after class.  
SC: Magpapalit ka pa?  
Maya: Opo naman, syempre dapat presentable ako, official First DATE kasi natin yun.  
SC: O cge, pero bilisan mo ha, (napatgil at napaisip,para sa isusuot ni maya,how she looks tonight)  
Maya:Hello SC, nandyan ka pa ba?  
SC:Ah oo, pero panu yung dress, you mean nagdala ka na dyan sa training school?  
MAya:Ganun na nga po, kasi ayoko na pong bumiyahe pauwi, baka lalo po kayong magalit kayu sakin kasi matagal ako.  
SC: Ah,ok, much better. Cge bye ... (i love you) mahina lang yung i love you.  
Maya: Anu po sir Chief, may sinabi kayu sa Huli, you lang narinig ko eh.  
SC: I said see you , ok Bye.  
Maya:Cge po Bye.

Scene at the Lim Aviation.  
SC called Lisa for errands.

Lisa: SIr, may sasabihin daw po kyo sakin.  
SC: YEs Lisa, ill ask if may susunod pa tayo meeting after 4 oclock? DaHIL if meron, please cancel it, at may pupuntahan akong DATE.  
Lisa: (nagulat si Lisa at nanlaki ang mata) DATE po Sir? Anung DATE po?  
SC: Lisa its a usual DATE with a woman.  
Lisa: AT sino naman yung woman na yan SIR? (si maya siguro,nasa isip ni Lisa), kayu po ha, after a year ngayon ko lang ulit narining na may DATE ka.  
SC: You will know, basta tawagan mo yung restaurant na ito and get a reservation for two, around 7PM.  
Lisa: Yes sir, meron pa po ba kayo iuutos (naiisip pa rin ang kinikilos ni SC, with her big smile). Well sir good luck and take care of whoever is she. Flower po sir?  
SC: Ahm,, Yes Lisa, tell the restaurant to prepare for that and a chocolate.  
Lisa: Ok sir, if thats all, i will proceed now to make for it.  
SC: Ok proceed , thanks Lisa.

SC called back Lisa for a change,at bigla niang naisip.

SC:lisa,lisa, get back here.  
Lisa: yes sir, may nakalitan po kayo?  
SC:be sure that the reservation is exclusive for two only.  
Lisa:yes sir i will,if wla n po,tawagan q n cla,and if not available ill make another resto to reserve exclusively for two,if thats ok to u sir.  
SC:much good lisa,then report me agad kung ok .  
Lisa:ok sir,(nagsalita sarili,ang swerte nmn ng ka date ni sir,)(to sc)that "woman" sbi nio nga po, was so very lucky,to have that kind of date. kinikilig ako sir richard ha,(with big smile) ,talagang wala n po kaung sakit nian ha.  
SC:(smiling to lisa,kitang kita ung dimples) u may go now,  
Lisa: bye sir.

maya scene: at the grl cr  
maya to herself: buti n lng marunong n q mag ayos sa sarili pati make up.(looking at her dress to wear)(its a dress she wear on the interview before maging intern) naalala q tuloy nung una kita sinuot,hays,ako na may date,at sa crush q pa. naman maya,date lng un nang magkaibigang iba ha,wag kng mag isip ng...(may biglang tumawag)

Maya:hello kute,napatawag ka,hndi k n bc noh.  
Kute:bc pa rin bunso, remind q lng n mkakasama kming lahat sa graduation m,at sbi skin ni simon dun daw kmi pinapatuloy ni sir chief m sa .  
Maya: oo kute eh,mapilit cia,alam mo nmn d ako mananalo sa kanya,bawi nia daw kc pinatuloy natin cla nung new year,  
Kute:eh hndi b nakakahiya un.  
Maya:un nga kc,wala nmn dw nakakahiya dun,kc hndi rn naman daw nakakahiya ung pagtuloy nila sa atin. pero nagsabi n pala c mamang kina simon,kaya lng nahiya ako s cnbi ni sc,kaya nag o ok dn naman kay simon.  
Kute: ganun b bunso,sbhin q n lng kay nanay,at tiyak matutuwa c cho dhil mkkpunta cia kina abby,cge bunso dami na customer  
Maya:saglit kute,may date nga pala q mamaya,niyaya ako ni sc,kute kinakabahan ako,first date q un.  
.teka,(talking to pards)pards saglit n lng ha)ha,sc m,nagyaya ng date,nanliligaw n b cia sayo.  
Maya:naman eh,kute tlga, date lng un ng magkaibigan n iba,nagkasakit nga cia d b at matagal di nakalabas,kaya yun(kinikilig c maya)  
Kute:bsta bunso,nararamdaman q kinikilig ka,pero ung napag usapan natin ha,cge bye na m n lng ako sa ipaliwanag mo sakin yung magkaibigang iba na yan  
Maya:kaw tlga kute ha,bye.

(maya receive txt frm eman)

(roomie,goodluck s date and take care ha,ung shoes n nabanggit m skin,iiwan q s guard ng training skul,may klase k p kc pag daan q dyan mamaya)

(Everything is now ok, lisa gets the reservation, sc called manang fe that he will be late for a date, that tell to kids na may aasikasuhin lng cia) si sc talaga tinatago pa sa mga bata.

(Uwian n cla maya at ready and excited going for a date)

Classmate1: maya let's go out sa mall at celebrate tayu dahil tapos na exam.  
Maya:nku hindi ako makakasama may date kc ako ngayon eg, pasensya n tlga.  
Classmate1234: uy si maya may date.(sabay sabay)  
Maya: kayo tlga, date lang yun ng magkaibigang iba. Cge punta n ko sa cr,magbibihis o kc ako.  
Classmate1: si sir chief yan noh, at bago yun ha, magkaibigang iba.  
Classmate2: oo nga, baka magka ibigan , kaya iba (all classmates laugh)  
Maya: hmmmm. Kayu tlga, frnds lng tlga kmi. Uy cge ha, mauna n kayo, bye sa inyo. Ingat.  
Classmate all: bye maya,  
Classmate2: have a happy date of magkaibigang iba(all classmate: have a great date)

(While maya fixing herself, her phone got a text message )  
(Sc txt: maya I will arrive in ten minutes, I'll pick you up)  
(Maya:ok po sc, I'm fixing myself lng here)

(After ten minutes sc arrive and maya is also finish fixing and wear her dress, she looks very gorgeous and beatiful,)si sc nmn ay naka shade and wear the usual polo he used,na super bango)

Paglabas ni maya ay nag aabang na si sc' nang makita nia si maya, sc walks to her)

SC: wa wa wow, you looks great,(nanlaki mata ni sc)  
Maya:(with smile) salamat sc,hmmmm. I'm doing this alone,I've learn from our training.  
SC: tlga, I'm amaze , pero khit d k na mag ayos, maganda k p din, inside and out. (As I said before)  
Maya: tama na bola, alis n po tayo baka ma over late pa tayo ng uwi.  
Sc: ok let's go.

(Kiniss ni sc c maya and then hold her hands papuntang kotse)

Ayun comatose si maya at hindi nkapagsalita, habang tinitingnan ang kamay nilang dlawa na magkahawak papuntang kotse) (maya to herself: maya hinga,hinga,hinga, sc mamatay ako sa kilig sa ginagawa mo,pwede bang di na to matapos, may ground akong nararamdaman)(napansin ni sc si maya na nag smile sa sarili at parang wala sa sarili)

SC:maya are you ok,ur smiling alone at malalim ang iniisip mo?  
Maya:ha anu po yun sc,?  
SC: I said kung ok k lng, para kcng nwwla k sa sarili eh.  
Maya: (to herself, sino b nmng hndi mwwla sa sarili,yung crush mo eh kiss k for 2nd time at holding hands pa,di ko nmn maalis kamay ko dahil parang my kuryente at parang ayaw bumitaw,nako maya kalma) ah sc naisip ko lng kasi gradutaion ko at sila nanay, naisip ko pagtuloy nila sa inyo,excited kc c cho n mkpunta cia sa mansion (sabay tingin ni maya ulit sa kamay nila ni sc)  
Sc:(napansin ni sc ang pagtingin ni maya sa kamay nila, eh pilyo si sc kaya ni lock fingers pa niya ang paghawak) (ikinagulat yun ni maya at napatigil sa paglalakad) oo matutuwa si cho nan, oh maya bkit k tumigil, sbi mo bilisan na natin  
Maya: (to herself:maya ano k b, kalma lng, malapit n ang kotse,wag ka macocomatose) ah eh , naisip ko lng po kung na txt ko kay emman yung bilin ko sa kanya.  
SC: ah, if that so, txt him now before we go( to himself: naninibago cguro cia kasi ni lock fingers ko pag hold ng hands nia, alam kong di cia sanay at kelangan ko ciang sanayin ngayon p lng)  
Maya:(naku kung itetext ko si emman mapuputol ang paghawak nia ng kamay ko, maybe later n lng) sc na text ko n pla cia, let's go.(kabog ng kabog ang dibdib ni maya)  
SC:sure k, ok let's go  
(Nakalapit n cla sa kotse at pinabuksan ni sc si maya ng pinto, pero nakaholding hands pa rin after makaupo ni maya saka lng binitawan ni sc yung hands ni maya)  
(And they on their way to resto, but before bumaba , sc ask maya to blindfold her)


End file.
